Bones of A Vampire
by MrsRescueSpecialOps
Summary: Rose and Booth are brother and sister and Lissa and Christian are in a bit of trouble with Dimitri, the strigoi. A murder is discovered at Lehigh University and Rose sort of tells a really big secret from the vampire world. What is her punishement.


**Hey all. **_**little-emo-who-wants-to-be**_** here! After you read this, please, please, please review so that I can get a new chapter up. I need 5 reviews to update and you WILL be mentioned if you are the first 5. I love you all.**

"Parker. Time for school. Get out of the toilet. Rose needs to go!" My brother Seely yelled.

It's weird having an FBI agent for a brother. I wish my mother had have stuck with that stupid Zmey. Even if she had have stuck with Seely's dad. Although I dislike Abe, he sounds better than the father that Seely had. His father drank and abused him. His grandfather took over the parenting job.

"Toilets free now aunty Rose." Parker said sweetly behind his curly brown hair. He really needs a haircut.

_Ring Ring._

"Hello, Seely's phone, Rose speaking. How may I help you?" I said as I answered Seely's phone.

"Hello Rose. This is Doctor Temperance Brennan. I am just wondering if I could speak to Booth." Said the woman on the other end.

"Sorry, he's just gone to drop Parker of at school. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Unless you know how to solve a murder, no you can't help me. Just tell him to ring me when he gets back. Okay, bye." And she hung up.

"No one dare hangs up on Rose!" I said out loud not knowing that there was someone left in the house.

A bleach blonde woman stood there, staring at me. I didn't know anyone else lived with Seely.

The woman looked to be in at least her 20's and wore a short black skirt with a pink top.

"Hi Rose." She said after a couple of intense minutes.

"Uh, hi. How do you know my name?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"The fact that you said no one hangs up on you. I'm Rebeckah, Booths girlfriend. Just getting ready for work. Who was that on the phone?"

"Someone Brennan. A bitch if you ask... She was looking for Seely. Something about a murder."

"I agree with you on the bitch thing. I'll just ring her now. You can come with me if you like?"

"Sure, I'll just go get ready."

I decided I liked Rebeckah. We were so much alike. I thought I'd dress up appropriately.

I walked out of the room and Rebeckah was ready to go. She grabbed the car keys and her bag.

"We'll pick up Booth on the way. It's helpful that he walks Parker to school. You wouldn't happen to know where Lehigh University is." She asked as we drove out the driveway.

"It's quite a while from here. At least two to three hours." I replied. I knew this because Lissa was meant to be attending this University. I doubt she was actually there. She hated school ever since her guardian, Dimitri, was turned strigoi. She thinks that it's going to happen again so she decided that she was going to wag all her classes to stay safe.

"Hi babe, we have a case. Brennan rang you but you stupidly left your phone at home. It's a Lehigh, a university just out of D.C. At least two to three hours away."

"Good thing you're my lil' sis' then isn't it. Big help you are" Seely said.

"Ha, ha. One of my friends goes there. That's why I know where it is."

And like always, well, nearly always, i was right. It took us nearly three hours.

"Brennan says that it's a very weird body. Not like a normal human body. Oh, hi. You must be Rose. I'm Cam. Nice to meet you." Said a brown haired woman with dark skin.

"Rose, why don't you go sit in the car. Rebeckah's i-pod's in the car. She has some of her own songs on it as well as all the new stuff." Seely said to me.

"You're treating me like a 2 year old. But I'd like to hear Rebeckah sing anyway. She's so cool." I said.

I didn't exactly listen to the music. First i checked to see if I could feel Lissa around. Nope, I was right, she was wagging. So I went into her head instead.

"What are you going to do with that stake Dragomir princess?" A voice from behind her said.

"Save you from this Hell hole." She replied.

Shit, I thought to myself, she's going to save him and turn him damphir again.

"What, and dear Roza isn't going to stop you? Ha, ha. You don't have a chance!" He mocked.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Said a voice from behind Dimitri. Christian.

Then out of nowhere, a ring of fire surrounded Dimitri and Lissa. Good job Christian.

Lissa drove the stake into Dmitri's heart but it wasn't far enough so she hammered it in.

Then she paused.

"Christian, stop. STOP!" She screamed

"Why, I thought you could do this? What happened?" Christian questioned

"It's too late! It's too fucking late. He's dead."

"How?"

"I didn't charm the stake properly. I killed him."

"Can't you just heal him?"

"I can't shadow-kiss more than one person unless you want me to turn nuts like Avery Lazar! I'm a murderer."

Then snap. I was out of Lissa's head. And as for Dimitri, my love, he was dead. Gone forever.

Dead

**Now that you've read, REVIEW! =)**


End file.
